


Heaven and Hell Hierarchies

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: How Hell and Heaven work in a nutshell
Kudos: 5





	Heaven and Hell Hierarchies

As everyone knows, in Hell, Lucifer and the royal family are the highest on the social order. The Seven Deadly Sins (Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Mammon, Belphegor, and Satan) are the rulers of the Rings, next up. The 72 Ars Goetia demons next, then the Overlords (Valentino, Vox, Velvet, Alastor, Rosie). Lower are the Hellborn, then the regular sinners (humans turned demons), Succubi and Incubi and lastly, Hellhounds and Imps being the lowest of them all…

Similar in Heaven; God reigns supreme and next are members of His Inner Circle-Jesus, Mary, Holy Spirit etc. The Seven Heavenly Virtues (Michael, Gabriel, Rapheal, Uriel, Jophiel, Zadkiel, Camael/Seven Archangels) who rule the Rings of Heaven. The 72 angels of the Shem Hamephorash are next. Then there are the Heavenborn, lower still are the saints (humans turned angels), and then come the Exorcists/Exterminators. (The saints have more freedom than sinners but still have limits). Lastly the Cherubs, guardian angels who spread love and heal humanity. There is debate on whether the Exorcists or Cherubs are lower.


End file.
